Angel of Death
by Tenshi Everdeen
Summary: Death the Kid reflexiona sobre su vida actual en dónde el tiempo y su deseo inconsciente terminaron uniendo a Maka a su lado en la forma menos pensada. [OoC] [Post-manga]


**Angel of Death**

 **Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, son creación única del maestro Atsushi Okubo.**

 **Capítulo único.**

* * *

.

.

Soul viene todos los días para hablar de las nuevas misiones, las clases de los estudiantes y los nuevos acuerdos con las diferentes organizaciones del mundo.

Él no lo dice, pero puedo ver en el color de sus ojos que aún sufre por aquello. No es el único, todos lo hacen a su manera a pesar del tiempo que ha transcurrido, pero de una u otra forma han sabido sobrellevarlo.

Es extraño; todos han crecido y se han hecho a la idea de que ella está en un mejor lugar esperando el tan ansiado reencuentro. Yo también aliento ésa fe, aun sabiendo que cometo un error imperdonable al no decirles la verdad.

No recuerdo exactamente los detalles que nos trajeron a la vida de ahora, aunque más bien, creo que soy yo el que no quiere rememorarlo. Lo único que tengo presente es que la misión para sacar a Chrona de la luna, falló. Y ése error se llevó a Maka consigo.

Fue un duro golpe para todo Shibusen, algo para lo que no estábamos preparados. Yo mismo me sigo preguntando qué fue lo que hicimos mal, si habíamos entrenado y nuestras habilidades eran superiores a cuando nos enfrentamos por primera ocasión. Tal vez fue eso mismo; nuestro exceso de confianza.

Maka murió dejando un vacío irreemplazable en cada uno de nosotros, un dolor tan corrosivo que hasta ahora sigue consumiendo nuestros corazones. Sin embargo, seguimos adelante y no nos dejamos caer por la tristeza. Soul batalló mucho para intentar superarlo, la locura casi lo consume pero el resto le convencimos que eso no era lo que Maka hubiese querido. Ella lo quiso más de lo que podía imaginar y si algún día volvían a reencontrarse, estaría decepcionada.

Soul lo comprendió y aunque costaron demasiados años de terapia, medicamentos y técnicas para controlar su sangre; logró seguir adelante.

Así fue con todos… menos conmigo.

Mi padre me había dicho en algún momento que el poder de un Shinigami es tan poderoso que incluso las barreras de la muerte y la vida puedan ser doblegadas por un deseo muy fuerte.

Tenía razón.

No sé si lo que he hecho es un pecado, si es lo correcto o si tendré que pagar algún precio. Lo único seguro es que Maka está aquí, conmigo. Soy el único que puede verla, tocarla y hablar con ella; a pesar de que no recuerda quien fue antes de ser lo que es ahora. Un ángel al servicio de la muerte.

Ignoro si ha sido por su alma Grigori, por su carácter implacable, porque no merecía irse tan pronto… o porque fui yo quién egoístamente la obligó a regresar en ésa forma.

Cuando veo su sonrisa, cuando la escucho reír, regañarme y emitir opiniones para armar complicadas estrategias; me duele pensar en lo que le he quitado. El derecho a renacer.

Está condenada a seguirme por el tiempo en que yo sea el Shinigami; a ser mi apoyo, mi auxilio, ayudarme a vigilar el mundo y prestarme sus habilidades para protegerlo.

No sé cuánto pude haberla amado ni cómo es que jamás me di cuenta de ello, pero sea como hayan sido las cosas, fue mi deseo el que hizo posible esta situación.

Varias veces, cuando me reúno con los chicos para hablar sobre nuevas acciones o recordar tiempos felices, he tenido el impulso de decirles que Maka también está ahí, parada a un lado riendo por las ocurrencias y gruñendo por las malas palabras dichas.

Pero sé que eso significaría abrir heridas profundas porque aunque ellos lo creyeran, jamás podrán comunicarse con ella. Y Maka, que ni siquiera los recuerda debido a la transición de la muerte también sufrirá porque no podría corresponder el cariño que quisieran darle.

Eso es algo que no puedo permitir, no soportaría verla derramando lágrimas.

Le he pedido perdón tantas veces que ya no alcanzo a contarlas; pero ella siempre sonríe y me dice que no lo haga pues está agradecida de haberle brindado ésta oportunidad de cuidar el mundo que ella aprendió a amar nuevamente. No es tan difícil sonreír con ella a mi lado, esperando que nadie esté cerca para poder hablarle sin temor y tener que dar explicaciones que no puedo poner en palabras.

Maka es como una pequeña niña. Cada nuevo lugar la emociona, cada cosa que observa la instiga a saber todo de ello; ama leer y escribir cursis poemas. A veces come, porque en su estado ni siquiera es necesario pero lo hace para vigilar que yo si lo haga. Cuida mucho mi salud inhumana, me obliga a llevar un horario estable y perfecto que no arruine mi percepción del orden.

En los momentos en que la culpa se hace presente en mí, saco un albúm de fotos de los tiempos en que éramos estudiantes. La llevo a los lugares que frecuentábamos e incluso vamos a visitar a Spirit y a Soul. Maka hace esfuerzos por recordar, sin resultados. Se rinde y entonces se limita a querer crear nuevos recuerdos con las personas que no la ven; les hace pequeñas bromas que su estado intangible le permite y por las noches, cuando regresamos a casa comienza a reír por lo que ha logrado.

En las batallas es muy seria. Aprendió a ser la guardiana de los técnicos que se enfrentan a criaturas que van más allá de sus habilidades, asistiéndoles con su onda de alma espiritual. En el fulgor de la pelea, hay quienes aseguran haber visto una chica de hermoso vestido blanco y alas esponjosas protegiéndolos con un escudo esponjoso que les hace tener más fuerzas y coraje para derrotar al enemigo.

Se ha convertido en una leyenda, sin saber que es real.

—Maka… ¿Realmente eres feliz?

—¿Por qué dice eso Shinigami-sama? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Si usted está conmigo todo está bien. Siempre estaré a su lado.

Si algún día tengo que pagar por oírla decir eso, aceptaré el precio que sea.

Ya que verla volando a mi lado con sus propias alas blancas como la nieve, agitando su vestido blanco con la insignia de Shibusen impresa en ella; lo vale.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales de autor:**

¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por darse un tiempo para leer, espero que les haya gustado.

Bueno, en realidad lo he escrito recordando una imagen que alguna vez vi circulando en Facebook, aunque nunca pude saber que decía por la mala calidad, yo me he imaginado esto recordando las expresiones de los personajes. Por cierto, éste es mi primer (no último) intento de un Kid x Maka, rompiendo un poquitín el esquema del Soul x Maka ^^

También conmemora el hecho de que ésta semana sea temática debido a una actividad en las redes sociales llamada "KiMa Week" para refrescar un poco la serie, por lo que probablemente suba más escritos en el transcurso de estos días. Si gustan unirse, adelante ¡Es divertido!

Sin más, me despido, saludos con bisturí y por último…

¿Comentarios?


End file.
